Once Again With Feeling
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Dante and Nero face their largest challenge yet when a demon of dance and song comes to Capulet City and causes mayhem in the form of a musical lifestyle.


**So... this is my Halloween special... it's a one shot, but I recomend reading with the fanfic it's branched from "The Hardway". Sorry this is far from the best I have ever done writing wise. Rhyming and song writing are not my finer points. I took parts from the songs from the episode of "Once More With Feeling" for the songs as well as changed them to my own use. I claim nothing... sorry, guys... but yeah, Buffy/DMC sorta... whee!**

**Also, I thought the ending was kinda weak, so I'm sorry, I just kinda... didn't know how to end it after I got that far. So I hope it works... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!****  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DMC OR BUFFY!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again With Feeling<strong>

It was a quiet day at Devil May Cry. Nothing was too far out of the ordinary, no big jobs had come in and caused a sense of disaray for a while. It was down time. Down time that Nero and Dante were both taking full advantage of.

The weeks that had been leading up to this lull in action had caused strain on the two. Their relationship was currently frayed to the bitter wires. The arguments had started over simple things that had been slowly waring at their nerves. Slowly, the arguments had become full blown shouting matches, fists being exchanged a few times. It was a miracle that the building was still standing as of right now.

The two had, however, reached the conclusion that it was just stress from their jobs piling up. They had reached this conclusion that very morning as their fighting had morphed into the first round of sex.

Nero found it amazing how much of a turn on anger could be in the right situations. He thought it used to be just Dante's cocky demenour after a good fight that got him hot and bothered, but nothing compared to a raving half devil. His raving half devil, he corrected himself. He smirked and ran his hand through the sweaty white locks, Dante's head resting on his heaving chest.

Purring, Dante nuzzled in closer to the other's chest. Taking a deep breath, he groaned. "You smell so good, babe..." he mumbled, smling against the pale skin.

"Not nearly as good as you..." Nero hummed, shifting to press a kiss to the taller's forehead. "...I love you..." he whispered softly. Silence hung in the air for a moment, Dante not responding. Letting out a soft sigh, Nero kissed the elder man's templed. "We should get up..."

"Yeah... but I'd rather stay here and cuddle for a bit..." Dante stated, sounding a little on the childish side. He wrapped his arms more securely around Nero and the younger snorted.

"Nice try, old man." he muttered, shoving him off. "We gotta get up." Nero added as he sgot out from beneath the other and stood. "We need showers and we have work to do."

"Damn work.." Dante grumbled, slowly pushing up into a sitting position. The teen chuckled, smirking a bit as he crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"Suck it up, ya Geezer.." Nero snorted. "Plus.. it's Halloween. It'll be a normal sweep and then we can come back here and do whatever you want."

"Careful what you promise, kid. Or you won't be dressed the second we get back in here, regardless of who's here." Dante threatened playfully. "Oh! That reminds me, I've got something for you..."

Nero paused in gathering his clothes and looked to the elder demon hunter. "You.. do?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a pendant. It was simple, but beautiful in its own graceful way. A yellow glasslike gem rested as the main focus, a silver design looping around one side. It seemed to mimic the emotion of dancing, the freedom of the body moving. It rested around Nero's neck now as he walked beside Dante on the nightly patrol.

So far it had been mainly quiet, for which both were rather thankful. It was odd, though. It was Halloween, they were used to odd things happening on this particular holidy. Which was ironic, to be honest. It was supposed to be the one day of the year that nothing evil really got up to anything. But, true to the oddities that followed Dante, the holiday had never lived up to its promise. There was always some demon or human trying to conjure up something wicked that ruined the holiday for the two... well, Dante at least. The last Halloween, the first Nero had had with the devil hunter, had turned out to hold a catastrophe with a gender swapping demon that possessed the souls of the opposite sex and genderbending them to their will. Dante was traumatized for weeks. He couldn't even be in the same room as Trish without freaking out at her large bossom.

This time, the duo had noticed random spurts of song. Already they'd passed a chorus of child ghosts as well as a few different duets or trios with other such ghouls and ghosties. The oddest of which had been a man dressed as catwoman singing a home rewordered version of "Dude Looks Like a Lady". Nero would be having nightmares for a long while to come.

Sighing, Nero shook his head and glanced at Dante. The devil hunter was currently too busy flirting with a skantilly clad teenaged girl and her friends.

"_That is the man that I find myself needing to hold..._

_Basking in charm and charisma, making him bold..._

_But I'm so insecure. With little of allure..._

_The only trouble is.._

_He can not know..._"

Dante turned and looked to the teen devil hunter, watching as he scanned the trick-or-treaters around him. Currently, the elder was ignoring the giggling girls before him in favor for his favorite view.

"**He is the one, he's the passionate one, all quick thought and wit...**

**He captivates me more than I'd really like to admit...**

**But I'm not all that sure. I truly think he deserves more..**

**There's just one thing that...**

**No... He shouldn't know...**"

Slowly, the two started their way down the street once more. Dante ignored the girls' protests and Nero kept a close eye on the others, purposefully not looking at Dante.

"_**Cause it wouldn't end well...**_"

"_He's loud._

**He's messy.**

_He ruins tables daily._

**He lost his cherry and complained the whole time!**

_I work, he's airy._

**His lectures get too lengthy!**

_He thinks 'it's just gravy' is a cleaver line!_

_**The line is closely guarded...**_

**He's so cold hearted.**

_His arteries are larded_

**Like I'll just be discarded**

_Like he's just a bit retarded_

_**Our relationship could blow!**_

_**And that's why he shouldn't know!**_

_When things get loving, he avoids it without cunning!_

_Now look he's started gulping_

_Cause he can't face the truth._

**He's really just lusting, it's all about the fucking!**

**And I know he's just bluffing.**

**He's not all that smooth.**"

Turning, Dante grabbed Nero's hand and pulled him close. Twirling the shorter, they danced across the street. No one around them seemed to notice the odd behavior. Reaching a block down, they came to a halt, facing one another.

"_**You know...**_

**You're quite the odd one.**

_The bullet to my gun._

**You're the cutest little demon.**

**You make me think I'm dreamin'**

**With your sharp and snappy- loving words!**

_He's fine._

**He's finer.**

_He's really quite stellar._

**That's why he can't find out that I'm terrified!**

_I've read this tale, words where demons dwell._

_It always ends with blood and genocide!_

_**I lied., I said it's nothing special.**_

_**But it's not hard to see that it's serious.**_

**Is he looking for a ring?**

_Is this all just a fling?_

**Will he be too demanding in this relationship I'm landing?**

_Am I just a subject to this half demon to dissect?_

**Am I looney?**

_He's a devil!_

**Have we reached a whole new level?**

_**We could really change up dating into a whole new Hell!**_

_**Thankfully he'll never know!**_

_**I swear that he'll never know!**_

**Not a word.**

_Are you absurd?_

**Lock it away.**

_Swallow the key._

_**He'll never... know!**_"

They both flopped, side by side, onto a park bench. Silence hung over them for a moment before they looked to once another. Maybe they should be worried...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The doors to Devil May Cry slammed open, drawing the attention of the room's occupants to the two women entering. The first was a blond, her well endowed chest bouncing dangerously in her tight bodice. Beside her, a brunette with two toned eyes toted in a large bazooka on her shoulder as if it were nothing. The brunette is the one who spoke.

"Alright! I want answers and I want them now!" she demanded, slamming her fist on Dante's desk. The poor wooden piece of furniture shuddered under the abuse and Nero bit back a cringe.

Sighing, Dante lowered Ivory to his lap and eyed the woman with a practiced boredom and annoyance lacing his gaze. "Answers to what?"

"I want to know why the hell, Trish and I woke up this morning singing love songs to our toothbrushes!"

Nero blinked. "Wait, you guys have been singing randomly too? Oh thank Sparda! I thought it was just us!" he exclaimed, relaxing visibly. Dante, of course, noticed something else.

"You sang love ballads to your toothbrushes? That's rich!" he guffawed. The three sane occupants turned to look at the elder half-devil.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Ignore him."

"You've been singing too?" Trish asked, stepping ahead of Lady and tilting her head. "About what?"

"Uh..." The youngest hesitated before sighing. "It was... odd... like all of our insecurities came through and we just couldn't stop singing about them..."

"Regardless of what it was about, we should really figure out what this is." Lady interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Dante, we need your library."

Still laughing, the man in question pointed them in the direction of the rarely used room.

An hour and a half later found the four of them sprawled around the office. Nero was curled on the leather couch, seven heavy tomes of demons laying open to various pagesd around him, another thicker volume open in his lap as he bit his lip and flipped a page. Trish was sitting cross legged on the pool table in much the same situation. Lady was lying on the floor on her stomach, paging through a book and making small notes. Dante was even studying, his desk covered under nearly twenty different books. Suddenly, he looked up.

"_(__**D**__)I have a theory, that it's a devil,_

_A sadistic demon... no that doesn't narrow it down._"

Lady looked up, looking energetic.

"_(__**L**__) I've got a theory about the noise level,_

_It's a dancing, singing broadway clown!_"

Nero snorted and shook his head, slamming his book shut and tossing it aside.

"(_**N**__) I've got a theory we should find this bastard..._

_(**All**) It's getting fucked up, this hearty singing's starting to get awkward!_

_(**N**) It could be women, some hormonal women..._

_Which is absurd cause women they are powerful_

_Intelligent, women good and care for us and women power_

_and I'll just start with this..._"

Quickly, Nero lifted another tome and hid his face behind it as Lady and Trish both glared at him for a moment.

"_(__**L**__) I've got a theory we should get this done..._

_(__**L&D**__) This could be bad in the long run..._"

Trish lifted her gaze and hummed, seemingly calmer than the other three.

"(_**T**__)I've got a theory, it's not an issue..._

_What can't you face when we're with you?_

_There's nothing we can't get through._

_Apocolypse? It's been done before..._

_The same old fights. It's all a bore..._

_(**All**) What can't we face when we're together?_

_When fate holds us by just a tether?_

_We'll fight it through. We have to try!_

_We're known through out_

_(**D**)As Devil May Cry!_

_(**All**)What Can't we face when we're with you?_

_There's nothing we can't get through_

_There's nothing we can't defeat!_

_(__**N**__)Except for debt..._"

The second the music faded, all four shared a look, eyes wide. No one dared speak for a moment before the silence became too much.

"Is anyone else terrified that if we start talking too much we'll burst into song?" Dante asked, glancing around. The other three nodded. "...Note pads from now on?" Again, collective nods.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Making his way down the hall, Nero paused on his way to his room. Dante's door was open and the temptation to listen as the elder devil hunter got ready for the night was too much. It was a guilty pleasure he liked to indulge in, listening to Dante as he ran through his check list of things he needed to have done before he could go to sleep. It was Dante at his most vulnerable, all of his mental guards down. It was one of the reasons Nero was in love with the half-devil.

It hurt, however. He had told Dante where he stood. He had told the other he was in love with him, put everything out in the open and the elder had choked. He just got silent and changed the subject. It made Nero feel used, dirty to even think that he'd given his virginity to this man. He hated himself for loving him.

"_My will was broken, destroyed straight from the start..._

_They took my pride and self respect, tearing them apart..._

_Heart locked inside. My inner strength had died._

_I'm under your spell._

_You can make me feel, mending my heart to heal._

_Causing my pain to dispel._

_Locked inside a cell, you just made this life seem so real..._

_I saw a new side of you, finding I liked what I saw..._

_You don't seem to notice as I watch you in awe..._

_But you go and tease, filling me with unease..._

_I'm under your spell._

_Powerless to you, my heart just went and formed a coup._

_Rescued me from Hell._

_With every breath I drew, my love for you grew and grew..._"

Leaning heavily against the wall, Nero traced his fingers along the doorfram. From the room beyond, the shadow of Dante changing caught the teen's attention. He closed his eyes, tears forming at the corners as he turned his face away. Inside, Dante's voice was muffled, his phone open and a woman's voice, Lady, coming through as well.

"_Through blood and time, letting you play me is my crime_

_I'm under your spell._

_Always hurting me, I just wanted to be free._

_And in love I fell._

_Just wanting to flee, but you can't hear my broken plea..._

_You can't hear my broken plea..._"

Nero's voice trailed off as he choked back a sob. He brought a hand to his mouth, muffling the sound as he pushed off the wall and made his way quickly to his room. Behind him, he heard Dante's door opening a bit more.

"Nero?... Nero!"

He ignored the other's voice as his door fell shut behind him. Once secure in his pitch black room, he leaned heavily against his door. It was quiet here. He could think and just break down if he needed to. He allowed himself, to slowly slide down to the floor and curl into his knees.

Silence hung heavy save for his sobs for a moment. The silence being broken only by the soft creak of the floor board further into the room. Nero's head snapped up, his gaze darting around frantically as he searched blindly for the source.

"...Who's there?" he called. "...Answer me!" he demanded.

A hand suddenly clamped around his nose and mouth, a cloth pressed between his face and hand. He took a panicked breath before he became light headed. Struggling, he slowly slipped into uncounciousness. He didn't hear the frantic pounding on his door. Nor did he hear Dante's cries, demanding he answer, the pitch of worry growing with every second there was no reponse.

The teen was lifted and carried from the room, the window sliding shut behind them. Once gone, the room looked untouched. Nothing had been there, and nothing had come in and left without being detected...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blinking awake, Nero's gaze slowly came back into focus. His face was pressed against something cold and hard, the floor coming into focus before the rest of the room. The black and neon pink motif formed and he recognized it as a bar he and Dante frequented for information in the demon world. Groaning, he shifted and pushed himself into a sitting position.

The room was empty save for himself. He shifted once more and brought himself to his feet. How had he gotten here? Last he remembered he'd been in his room.

His memory flashed back to the odd sounds coming from within the darkness of his room. The sounds of footsteps coming towards him. The feel of cloth around his mouth and nose, suffocating him. And then... black.

The half-devil paled, eyes widening as he realized what was happening. His spine stiffened and he looked around. He'd been kidnapped.

"Now what.. do we have here?" a voice purred from behind him. Jumping, Nero spun and turned to face a demon. His skin was the color of blood, his ears an odd shape, almost looking pierced. The demon dressed in a zuit suit, a smirk decorating his lips.

"Who-...who are you?" Nero demanded, looking around for a weapon. The demon just laughed, stepping closer.

"_Why'd you run away? Don't you like my style?_

_Why don't you come and play? I gaurentee a great big smile!_

_I come from the imagination._

_And I'm here strictly by your invocation._

_So what do you say? Why don't we dance a while?_"

Nero's gaze nervously followed the demon. Unarmed, he only had his devil bringer to use to keep himself safe. And as of yet, nothing had managed to go right.

"_I'm the hottest thing! I'm the twist and shout!_

_When you gotta sing, when you gotta let it out!_

_You call me and I come a'runnin'._

_I turn the music on, I bring the fun in._

_Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about._

_'Cause I know what feel boy._

_I know just what you feel, boy_."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but-" Nero started, backing away as the demon advanced on him.

"_All these melodies, they go on too long._

_Then that energy starts to come on way too strong._

_All those hearts lay open, that must sting._

_Plus some customers just die combusting._

_That's the penalty when life is but a song!_

_You brought me down and doomed this town._

_So when we blow this scene, _

_Back we will go to my kingdom below,_

_And you will be my queen!_

_'Cause I know what you feel boy._

**Who the hell do you think you are? Let me go!**

_I'll make it real, boy!_

**Get your hands offa me, end this fucked up show!**

_I can bring whole cities to ruin,_

_And still have time to get a soft-shoe in._

**Are you slow? Or just dumb? You're risking trauma!**

_Somethin's cookin', I'm at the griddle,_

_I bought Nero his very first fiddle!_

**You've got a deathwish, my boyfriends of Sparda!**"

Silence fell and the demon eyed Nero a bit closer. Interest had been sparked and Nero could see that this was not going to end well for him.

"...Sparda?" the demon asked, tilting his head. Swallowing, Nero nodded. "As in... Dante... son of Sparda?"

"Y-yes..." Nero managed, his throat constricting around his voice.

The demon's smile twisted into something sadistic, a chuckle forming.

"_Now we're partyin'!_

_That's what is all about!_"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The office was silent. The entire building of Devil May Cry hauntingly eerie as the soul occupant left sat curled into his chair. His feet weren't resting on his desk, his head hung as he studied the only image he had of Nero. It was of the two of them. Lady had snapped it when they were outside the shop. It had been one of the unusually sunny days in Capulet City, the duo having gone out to enjoy the sunlight while they could. Nero was watching Dante, his gaze full of love. Dante, however, was focused on the gun he was cleaning.

Just another wasted moment... when he could have been looking at the teen that had captured his heart. He lifted a hand and gently ran his fingers over the image of Nero.

"_I gave up, so many years ago..._

_Then you came along, like fresh fallen snow._

_And why I need to be with you, I think I finally know..._

_You're home, a sense of what is real._

_You're the only one that can break through my heart's seal._

_Memories consuimg me, a torturous wheel..._

_It stopped, the day you came to stay._

_And all because of me, you've entered the frey._

_So how could I betray?_

_I threw my love away!_

_Thre my love away! Cast it into the deep!_

_I buried it in the world of Hell I myself did reap!_

_I can fight it all I want, but I can't keep my love at bay!_

_I threw my love away!_

_You know, you're my guiding light..._

_Your name with blood upon my chest do you write._

_Wvery breath and moan of mine you own._

_You give me strength to fight!_

_I threw my love away!_

_I hope I can cope..._

_But I need you hear like my every breath._

_You hold me here to the mother earth._

_Whithout you near, it feels like death._

_Because of you, I need to prove my worth._

_Forgive me..._

_Thre my love away! Cast it into the deep!_

_I buried it in the world of Hell I myself did reap!_

_I can fight it all I want, but I can't keep my love at bay!_

_I threw my love away!_

_I threw it all away..._"

Letting out a shuddering breath, Dante let out a ragged sob. All his pain was being poured into those agonized cries that only the stark walls were meant to hear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside, Lady leaned against the side of the building. Beside her, she could see through the window where Dante was. She felt almost guilty, allowing herself this moment of his vulnerablility. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. He'd never been her's and he never would be.

Sighing, she pushed off the wall and made her way back onto the streets.

It'd been like this since Nero had arrived. The seond Trish moved in with her, she knew this was the end. She'd never get the chance she wanted. She'd never get to feel his touch.

"_I'm not privalaged to your blinding smile..._

_I keep on hoping all the while..._

_But I know better thanks to trial..._

_But I..._

_You've been nothing but kind to me.._

_But still you ignore my silent plea..._

_Instead my hearts lying scattered like debris..._

_But I..._

_I wish I could be the right one to hold safe your heart._

_I should have known that it was hopeless from the start._

_But instead I'm being torn apart._

_I'm just standing to the side..._

_I'm letting go of the hope I used to hold..._

_Instead I'll guard your heart from being sold._

_It only leaves me feeling empty and cold..._

_But I..._

_I wish I could be the right one to hold safe your heart._

_I should have known that it was hopeless from the start._

_But instead I'm being torn apart._

_I'm just standing to the side..._"

She reached the apartment she shared with Trish and went in.

The blond woman lifted her gaze to the other and looked her over. ".. Well?"

"Nero's missing... and Dante's pretty much breaking down..." Lady sighed, dropping onto the couch beside the other. Trish eyed her for a moment before getting up and getting her a warm cup of coffee.

"Did he say anything?"

"I didn't talk to him... not much. I just know that... he's going to go after him."

"How do you know?" Trish asked, handing her the coffee.

"Because that's what you do when you're in love..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Slowly, a lone figure made his way through the wet streets. The half-devil following the scent of his soul mate. Around him, trash tumbled in the light breeze, the last hour of Halloween ticking away as the demon sought his target.

Fires burned in old trashcans, the homeless having abandoned them for the nights and just letting them burn out on their own. The half-devil stepped over to one, tilting his head a bit before sliding his hand through the flames. The sick hiss and pop of skin sounded until he withdrew his hand, the skin already beginning to heal.

"_I touch the fire and it sings to me..._

_I look through it and the world is black..._

_Why does it heal?_

_I just want to feel..._

_I want the burning back..._

_Now through the fire, he calls to me..._

_To make my way into the flame..._

_To save the day, or maybe burn away..._

_I guess we're all to blame..._

_So I will go to the fire..._

_Cause demons never learn._

_I will go to the fire, and let it-_"

-0-

Nero shifted in his seat, studying Sweet, the demon that was currently his captor. He knew he wasn't safe.

"_The cross I bear, is burning me.._

_Lady's laughin' I can tell..._

_I hope he yearns, I'm free if that jerk burns!_

_I'm in my own new Hell..._"

Sweet just smirked, trailing a claw along from Nero's temple to neck.

"'**Cause he is called to the fire.**

**Some people never learn.**

_He never learns._

_**And he will walk through the fire and let it-**_"

-0-

Trish pulled back from the window, having been watching the trailing figure of Dante's shadow move across the streets. She frowned, turning her gaze to Lady.

"_Will this be the right decision?_

_Was it wrong to envision_

_all of this turning out alright?_"

Lady looked to Trish and then to the window.

"**What if Dante can't kill it?**

**This could be the end of of him.**

**We can't just sit around here!**"

She stood and quickly, both made their way to the door, grabbing their weapons on the way out.

"_**We'll help him out, he'll need it no doubt.  
>So we will run to the fire!<strong>_"

-0-

"_(__**D**__) One by one, they fall in line._

_Looking for the warmth of fire..._

_(**T**) What can't we face..._

_(**D**) But why I cry, none among them knows why..._

_**(T**) When we're with you..?_

_(**D**) And can never see the lies._

_(**L**) He will burn the city down till nothing stands_

_(**S**) So one by one, they come to me_

_(**N**) First he'll kill me then, he'll save me_

_(**S**) The distant redness as their guide._

_(**T**) Everything is starting to fall apart._

_(**D**) I threw away my love!_

_(**S**) ...Aint what they had in mind._

_(**D**) I'll save him, then I'll kill him!_

_(**L**) I think this fight will be killer._

_(**N**) Who will take the chance to strike the spark?_

_(**D**) These endless days are finally ending in a blaze!_

_(**S**) He will come to me!_

_(**All**) And we are caught in the fire!_

_The point of no return!_

_So we will walk through the fire!_

_And let it burn!_

_Let it burn!_

_Let it burn!_

_Let it burn!_"

"Show time.."

-0-

Dante leveled a glare on the demon before him. Sweet stood between Dante and Nero, separating the two physically. The demon smirked.

"Well now... this is what a son of Sparda looks like..." Sweet purred, his smirk growing.

"Let him go..." Dante snarled, not budging.

Sweet snorted. "I don't think so... you see... he's wearing my talisman... means I get to make him my bride..."

"You're what?" Nero asked, tone surprisingly flat considering the situation. He went ignored.

"Bull shit. He's coming with me and you're going back to whatever hell you came from." Dante snapped.

The demon lifted a brow and tilted his head. "Really now? And how will you make me? By singing?"

"I'm done with the singing bull shit..." Dante growled, drawing his sword and holding it at the ready. "I'll beat the shit out of you if I need to..."

The demon hesitated a moment before backing away slowly. "You know... as fun as this was... I think I'll let it go for now..."

"Wait! What! You kidnapped me for no reason at all!" Nero snapped, standing. Now he was pissed.

The demon looked at him and shrugged. "To be honest, I was only here for a bit of fun... thanks for that, by the way... It was good to get out. However, there is something you should be more worried about... something from deep beneath is stirring... even I'm thinkin' about skipping towns..." Sweet hummed. Chuckling, he jumped out of the way and popped his collar.

"_What a lot of fun, you guys have been real swell!_

_And there's not a one, who can say this ended well!_

_All those secrets you've been concealing_

_Say you're happy now once more with feeling!_

_Now I gotta run, see you all in Hell!_"

And with that, the demon was gone. Both half-devils stood there for a moment and stared at the spot the other had been in.

"...Well that was fuckin' anti-climactic..." Dante sighed, shouldering his sword once more in mild disappointment.

Nero shrugged and stepped over to the elder, removing the pendant and handing it over to him. "We should probably destroy this..."

"I think you're right..."

Silence hung over them for a moment before Nero shifted.

"We should probably get going-" Dante started, Nero stopping him.

"_My will was broken, destroyed straight from the start..._

**I gave up...**

_They took my pride and self respect, tearing them apart..._

**So many years ago...**

_Heart locked inside. My inner strength had died._

**Then you came along, like fresh fallen snow...**"

The younger slowly trailed his hands up Dante's arms, the elder half-devil holding him around the waist. The elder hesitated a moment, their gazes locked as he gathered his thoughts.

"...I love you, Nero..." he whispered before locking their lips together in a kiss full of promises and love. Leaning into the kiss, Nero parted his lips in a silent invitation, submitting his entire being to the man holding him. It was perfect. They were in love and nothing, at that moment, could stop them.

The doors to the bar slammed open once more, Trish and Lady stopping dead in their tracks at the kissing pair that greeted them. Blinking, Lady blushed and looked away. Trish just tilted her head. "Where's the demon?"

They went unnoticed as the clock chimed midnight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the deepest reaches, hidden in the catacombes of Fortuna, something awoke. The ground shook, earth cracking. A roar escaped. From a nearby hill, a horde of demons looked on, one in particular smirking as he sauntered his way to get a closer look, hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's show time..."

**-FIN?-**


End file.
